When Worlds Combine, A Ninjago Tribute 12 THE END
by dogcake
Summary: Well this is it folks, the last WWC ever... Thank you for all your likes and support and may there hopefully be future stories, thank you and goodnight! :D


Quick A/N

Uh, wow.. Actually, this story is kinda short for some reason, there isn't enough to put into chapters, so it's all gonna go right here..

Alyssa's POV  
It had been a few years after Web and Garmadon died. Although I was happy in my life, I still missed them. Sadly though, I had more serious problems. My doctor told me I was at risk of a heart attack. I was scared about that, and everyone knew. Minaya, now married and had her own little boy, and Adam, and his amazing girlfriend, visited often. Cole tried everything to help make sure I was fine. I kept telling him I was okay, but then he would try even harder. One night I crept outside while he was asleep, just for some fresh air. The air was cold, which wasn't good, but I didn't care. My mind drifted off to Web and Garmadon. I had hoped they were okay, happy, where they wanted to be. I wished I could see them again... Then there was a sharp pain in my chest.  
What I had feared might happened, a heart attack. I stood in pain then fell to the floor. It would be the last time I would ever see that house again...

Cole's POV  
I woke up during the night when I noticed that something was off. Seeing that Alyssa was not in her respected spot in our bed, I got up. Worried, I made my way through the house when I noticed the door slightly ajar. Opening it just a little more, and peeking my head out, I saw Alyssa lying on the ground.  
"Alyssa?!" I began a slight panic and knelt beside her. I felt her pulse, and it was weak.  
"No, Alyssa please don't give up on me! Please Alyssa!" I begged, holding her hand tightly and tears forming. I pulled her into the house and dialed 911. Please don't leave me Alyssa.. Please..

~at the hospital~

(Still) Cole's POV  
Alyssa was quickly taken into a room. Minaya and Adam came as quickly as they could. We all waited in the lobby until it was time to go in. She asked to see us one-by-one. First, she talked to Minaya. Then she talked to Adam. I became worried when they both came out in tears. Alyssa called for me to come in and I did. I saw her laying there in her bed with a sad smile. Never would I forget what happened next.

Alyssa's POV  
When I woke up I could viably breathe, but I could hear the doctors saying I had minutes to live.  
I could feel it too...  
Quickly I demanded to see my family. First, I talked the Minaya, telling her I loved her and she was the best daughter ever. Then I spoke with Adam, saying he couldn't have been a better son and I was sorry I missed his childhood. Finally, Cole came in. I had so much to say. He sat beside me and held my hand.  
"I... I don't have much time..." I whispered.  
"No! You'll make it... You, you have to..." Cole said in tears.  
"Cole.. I just want you to know... You.. You have made my life better than I could've ever dreamed... Everything we've been through, I just... I can't believe it... I, I love you, Cole... Thank you for a great life..." I managed to say. I hugged and kissed him, despite his crying. I laid back down, feeling incredibly weak, and kissed his hand.  
"I love you..." I said quietly. And with that, I died.. It was painless, to my surprise.. I could still see what was going on, but I sat at my bedside.  
"Psst, Alyssa." I turned around.  
"Web..? Garmadon..? You both look so... Young and..."  
"We know. So do you," Web said.  
"What are you doing here..? Wait.. Why am I asking questions?!" I hugged them both, "I've missed you so much!" I said.  
"Yes, I know.. But come on, time to go," Web said.  
"Go where..?"  
"What you could call, "the afterlife"," Garmadon answered. I looked to Cole who was crying at my bedside.  
"Goodbye Cole.. Someday we'll meet again," I said softly.  
"Come on," Web smiled, "someday you will see him, but for now we have to go." I turned away from my husband, and nodded.  
"I'm ready."

Cole's POV  
I silently cried, holding her hand... I don't know what to say... I loved her... Now she's gone.. And I already miss her.. The doctor walked in, gave me his condolences, and walked me out where I hugged our kids... I took them back to my house... Adam had offered, and made sandwiches, trying to lift the sorrow that was lingering in the room.  
"I miss her too dad," Adam said, "but we all have our time. And once that time comes, there's no use in grieving on it. We must carry on, but never forget her." I smiled.. He was intelligent.. And had much wisdom.. He reminded me of Sensei Wu...  
I sighed... Sensei gone too...  
That night I laid in bed, I remembered all the good times we had. Adam was right.. Even though I miss her horribly.. I must continue on with my life.. She would want me happy anyways.

Alyssa's POV  
Web and Garmadon led me to an empty room, it didn't even seem like a room, just empty space.  
"Well, Here we are," Web said. "Where's "here", exactly?" I asked.  
"This is "the afterlife"," Garmadon quickly responded, using air quotations again.  
"It seems kinda... Boring..." I said, not very impressed.  
"That's where the fun starts... This place is like a blank canvas, and you're the artist.. You have to imagine what you want for it to appear," Web informed.  
"Really?" I asked, completely clueless about it all.  
"Let me show you. Come on. Name something you want," Web said.  
"How about some soft-severed chocolate ice cream?" I asked.  
"Being dead you really don't have to eat, drink, sleep, breathe, etcetera... But alright," Web said. She held out her hand and an ice cream instantly appeared.  
"Now you try." She made the treat disappear into thin air. I focused on the ice cream, held out hand and an identical ice cream was in my fingers. "Sweet!" I said, licking my treat. Once I had finished, the empty space faded away revealing what looked like a town. "This is the, uh.. "town" where we will spend eternity," Web said, spreading out an arm to show the whole entire town.  
"Is there anything else you want?" Garmadon asked me.  
"Just one thing..." I said, looking back the way we came.  
"Sadly,you can't have anything alive... But don't worry... He should join us soon," Web said reassuringly. I nodded and left to explore. I created a small chain with a small clock on it to carry around with me, showing me how much time he had left. He still had a couple of years left, but not many. I decided to go and have some fun with Web and Garmadon, reunite with passed relatives, and keep my mind off my family. I knew the next few years would be empty, but I also knew he'd join me soon, and I couldn't wait.

Regular POV  
~2 years later~

The few years he had left had been kind to him. Sure, last month they had lost Kai, but he stayed optimistic. Minaya and Adam always came over for a visit, happy and eager to see him. Today was the same. He woke up, had breakfast, kids came, small family time, kids left for work-... Something was different.. Cole sat on the couch, and flicked on the tv. He took a bite of his lunch while his favorite television show played out. He finished his lunch, a simple sandwich, and set the plate aside.  
"Nap time," he mumbled, turning off the tv. He slouched into a comfier position, and put his arms across his chest—which had always been a signature move of his. He closed his eyes, and began his daily after-lunch nap.  
A while later, Adam arrived after work. Seeing his dad asleep wasn't a big surprise. He's almost always sleeping by the time he came home.  
"Hey dad," Adam whispered, shaking his fathers' shoulder lightly. Usually Cole would wake up... Not today.  
"Dad?" Adam shook harder.  
"Dad?!" He checked his pulse.. Nothing...  
"Dad?!" Tears began forming. Minaya arrived right then.  
"I'm here!" She announced, letting her father know she was home. When no response came, she walked to the living room.  
"Adam? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Dad is.. Is gone.." He choked.  
"Dad..?" She dropped anything she was holding and dropped to his side.  
The two cried, silently. They refused to speak. Nothing would come out properly anyways. It was his time, and they had known that it had to be coming soon anyways.. They just didn't know when..

Cole's POV  
I woke up in my living room, feeling different. I looked in the mirror and saw I was younger and stronger. I looked over at my kids who were hugging... Me? They were crying and didn't notice me at all. Before I could make sense of it there was a bright light. Out of it stepped a familiar face, smiling.  
"Alyssa...?" I asked.  
"Cole..." She was smiling. She ran up and hugged me and I hugged her tightly. We kissed and held each other close for what seemed like forever.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"You died... And it's time to go," She said.  
"Where?" I asked.  
"The afterlife... Come on, Web and Garmadon are waiting for us." She smiled. I smiled and followed her into the light, taking one last look back at my kids and home. I was going to miss them, but I knew we'd meet again soon. I followed Alyssa into my new life, and as long as I was with her, I was happy.

Regular POV

And thus the story ends. The story of two worlds coming together. Of friendships that lasted a lifetime and beyond. Of love that lasted through the worst of times. The journey was long and painful at times, but worth every minute. Life was exciting and dangerous for them. But hey, that's what happens, When Worlds Combine...

And this, is THE END.

A/N

Web: AND THIS IS THE AUTHORS NOTE!

Jay:.. Wait, that's what it stands for?

Web: yea.. Why?

Jay:.. Aren't notes short? And.. Not full of a bunch of people talking?

Web:... 11 stories and a bunch of extra small stories later, and we realize we've been false advertising!

Garmadon: don't sue us.

Web: or Greg will kill you.

FSM: OnO *pouts*

Web: want a treat?! *throws a dog biscuit* GO GET IT!

FSM: that only works on Misako!

Web:.. Right.. Garmy, can you hand me a scroll my love?

Garmadon: ^-^ of course dear. *hands over a scroll*

Web: thank you. ^-^... HEY BITCH.

Misako: *looks up*

Web:... I got a scroll! *holds it up*

Misako:.. S-scroll?! *gets on all fours and pants*. SCROLL! SCROOOOOLL!

Web: *throws it* Go fetch!

Misako: :D *chases after it*

Kai:... Heh, Garmadon married a dog

Garmadon: do not call Web a dog!

Kai:... I meant your first wife..

Garmadon: oh... *sigh* /)_- I was an idiot then, Kai..

Kai: that's okay. We're all friends now.

Misako: *humping a tree*

Kai:... Someone shoot her.

Wu: NUUUU! *humps Misako*

FSM: THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU AND HAVE DISOWNED YOU!

Garmadon: you disowned us because you're an asshole!

FSM: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Web: HURT HIM AND YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF WEDGED IN AN OLD COWS SAGGY, WRINKLY, BLEEDING VAGINA.

FSM:.. I mean, I mildly dislike you Garmadon. ^-^ *sarcastic smile*

Garmadon:.. *grumbles*

Web:.. *hugs Garmadon* but I love you. OuO

Garmadon:... ^-^

Kai: Can I have peanuts now?!

Web: No..?

Kai: BUT-

Web: SIT!

Kai: *sits* OnO

Web: Good boy.

Kai: I'M NOT YOUR DOG!

Jay: Why do you treat everyone like a dog..?

Web: Because everyone is my bitch!.. Except Garmadon and Lloyd.

Garmadon and Lloyd: :D

Web: anyways, Alyssa, you've been quiet, say what you were going to say.

Alyssa:... _That_ is how you end a story..

Web:... Yes, that's nice, considering it was a story all about you and Cole.

Zane: Which explains why Web was reluctant to not only post this story, but to write it as well.

*cue rainbow*

random announcer: the more you know!

Alyssa: Sorry, but it had to end..

Web: Trust me, I'm more than happy it's over. I'm sick of people telling us to update.. It's always, "UPDATE!" "UPDATE!" "**UPDATE OR ELSE I'LL DIE!**" Well, maybe I WANT YOU TO DIE! MORE SOULS FOR ME, BITCHES!

Alyssa: Yea, but I will miss writing. It was fun.

Web: It was only fun when it was a part about Garmadon and I being sad, because life is sad! AND I HATE LIFE! OnO

Zane: Perhaps you should calm do-

Web: I AM CALM! CAN'T YOU SEE?! I'M LIVING IN REALITY WITH IMAGINARY FRIENDS, AND AN IMAGINARY HUSBAND, AND IMAGINARY HAPPINESS!

Alyssa: Right.. Well, bye guys. Thanks for reading.

Web: AND THANK THE MUFFIN LORD THIS IS OVER! Although, this is the last time I can do this in a WWC A/N.. *hugs Garmadon*.. 'Kay I'm satisfied. Bye! OuO


End file.
